


【鼬卡|带卡】关于月读的另类使用报告

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 究极混邪，洁癖慎入。带土不是真带土，是月读世界里卡卡西脑出来的带土。乌漆哈骨科提及。魔改忍者，篡改设定。28岁卡。李涛叔侄合理3批的可能性。男同们思念无望纷纷代起了餐。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	【鼬卡|带卡】关于月读的另类使用报告

卡卡西又与鼬在村外相遇了，有了上一次月读一眼医院七天的教训，他无比小心地盯着鼬的腿脚去判断他的动作。

然而曾经的暗部后辈已经今非昔比。

“月读！”

这是卡卡西在现实世界中听到的最后一句话。

再醒来时卡卡西身处一片白色中，没有天界线这样的标准来让他分辨他到底所处何处。

卡卡西并不喜欢用这种模棱两可的说法，但他的确处于一片虚无之中。他十分确信他中了月读，然而这里的场景却跟上一次的血色湖面和黑色十字架完全不一样。

“卡卡西先生。”

鼬的声音在他身后响起，他猛然回头，身上的肌肉本能地紧绷起来。

他已经中了月读，因此此时可以毫无顾忌地直视鼬的双眼。

“鼬，这里是什么地方。”

卡卡西本不想与他的敌人过多交谈，但宇智波鼬是他在这里见到的唯一一个活人。

“我还以为卡卡西先生来过一次后会很熟悉这里。”鼬说到，伸手撩开了他眼前那几缕挡眼的长发 写轮眼的勾玉在眼中旋转着。这里本来没有风，他额前的长发却是飘动着的。

“这里是月读世界，卡卡西先生。”鼬仍对着他的敌人用着敬语，“只不过我把一点控制权交给了你罢了。”

“你想干什么？”

“什么也不想干。”鼬回答，“只不过想探究一下卡卡西先生的内心世界，了解一下我的敌人。”

鼬环顾着四周，就像先前的卡卡西一样，说：“不过您的内心世界还真是空虚，卡卡西先生。”

卡卡西不知道一向沉默寡言的鼬为什么忽然话这么多，他能做的就是手持苦无做出防御姿态。

他判断不出来鼬想干什么，处于对方的幻觉世界里，这种无限的未知让卡卡西感觉很危险。

鼬看着对方全身绷紧的状态有点好笑，但这一次他对卡卡西并没抱有很大的敌意，起码是不想杀了他的。

“不用担心，卡卡西先生，我不会杀掉你。”鼬说，“这里只会出现你最想见到的人，和最期待发生的事。”

鼬的话音刚落，这个世界里出现了第三个人。

他就是这么凭空出现的，没有任何征兆。

来人穿着木叶的制服，跟卡卡西一样的绿马甲黑色打底衣，连护额都是在左侧多出一块包住了左眼。鼬从来没见过这位突然造访的陌生人，但他右眼眶里的那颗红眼珠让鼬无法不在意。

来人是位宇智波。就算时隔多年又亲手干了那样的事情，鼬也能清晰回忆起每个宇智波的名字和长相。

然而鼬不认识他。

倒是那头扎手的黑色短发和只露出右边写轮眼的特征让鼬无端联想起晓里的另一位不敢露脸的家伙。

卡卡西显然是认出了来人，颤抖的苦无尖出卖了他抖动的双手，鼬能看到男人黑色面罩下的嘴唇都在哆嗦着。

卡卡西的喉结在罩衣下来回滚动几下，低声念出了来人的名字。

“带土……”

宇智波带土，神无毗桥上的亡魂，三战的英雄，一位宇智波鼬未曾见过就死去的宇智波。

鼬曾经无数次看到过暗部时的卡卡西拎着甘栗甘的红豆糕去人迹罕至的墓园，也知道他这位暗部的前辈更像个会呼吸的游魂一样终日徘徊在那里。

鼬知道他是去怀念友人，但没想到过冷血的拷贝忍者卡卡西，也会拥有这样的执念。

此时出现的这位“宇智波带土”并非是以十五年前他离世时的姿态出现在这里，而是卡卡西想象中的、成年后的带土。

这是用十五年的无望思念堆砌出来的产物，卡卡西创造出的细节让鼬都感到不可思议，这位“宇智波带土”连指甲上的纹路都清晰可见，睫毛会随着眨眼而扇动，看起来跟活人没有任何区别。

那位带土径直向卡卡西走去，拉下了卡卡西的面罩，然后吻向了卡卡西的唇。

这是鼬第一次看到卡卡西的脸，虽然被带土的脸挡住了大半，但他英挺的脸部线条和嘴角的小痣的确印证了当时暗部的传言，旗木卡卡西是位美男子。

鼬站在一旁饶有兴趣地看着带土亲吻卡卡西，带土先是小心翼翼地叼着卡卡西的嘴唇试探，见那人如稻草人般呆立着没有任何反应便吻得越来越大胆，舌头探进对方的嘴里搅动着，发出让人脸红心跳的水声。

鼬想卡卡西是没办法拒绝的，因为他亲眼看见对方手套里露出的瓷白手指从一开始的细微推拒到后来蜷起攥着带土的上衣。

带土吻了一会，终于舍得离开卡卡西的嘴唇，向下啃吻着卡卡西的喉结，鼻尖贴着卡卡西的脖子蹭来蹭去。卡卡西也终于能够说话，他的嘴唇被吻得红肿，口水覆在唇上泛着水光，这让鼬觉得他这幅样子无论说什么都会十足的色情。

“鼬，不要再闹了，快放我出去。”

“卡卡西先生，我说过，月读里会发生你最期待发生的事。”鼬说到，看着还在亲吻卡卡西脖子的带土，“我想卡卡西先生最期待跟这位带土先生发生的事，应该不仅仅是接吻那样简单的吧。”

卡卡西没再说话，而是从喉间发出了一声压抑的呻吟，因为带土的手已经伸进了卡卡西的上衣里，用手指摩挲着他腰腹上肌肉的轮廓，一路向上抚摸。

鼬说的没错，他渴望带土，不仅仅是接吻那么简单而已。

他对宇智波带土的暗恋像是一场无疾而终的梦，还未清醒便已破碎。少年时不知爱恨，再一眨眼已是天人两隔。带土留给他的东西不过是一只看不清未来的左眼，慰灵碑上一个冷冰冰的名字，和没有尽头的思念罢了。他也时常会想，如果当时他早一点追上带土，或是一开始就跟着带土去救琳，那么那个人跟琳会不会健康地长大，他跟带土会不会有一个称得上是结局的结局。

但就算那样，卡卡西想，他对宇智波带土的暗恋也终归会止步于暗恋，带土喜欢的是琳，他想要的东西也只会在月读世界里发生。

带土的手伸进卡卡西的上衣里抓着卡卡西的胸肉揉捏，拇指来回碾过他的两颗乳粒，两颗乳粒在指腹的耐心摩擦下逐渐挺立起来。卡卡西被带土抚摸得全身发软，压抑地呻吟着，带土便把腿卡进卡卡西的两腿之间去支撑着他，另一只手揽住卡卡西的后腰，让卡卡西的额头抵住他的肩膀。

那只手从卡卡西的前胸绕到后背，顺着脊椎向下滑去，隔着裤子揉捏着卡卡西的屁股。

“不愧是卡卡西先生，”鼬说，“看来您的亲热天堂真是没少看。”

卡卡西没有工夫回答他。倒不是因为害羞，他和鼬都曾作为暗部对这方面的事做过训练，比这更加羞耻的事两人都能面不改色地做出来。但一想到对象是带土，就算只是幻术世界中的带土，让这一切都变得不一样起来。

卡卡西比自己想象得更加动情和疯狂。

他被带土的亲吻和抚摸撩拨起来了，这比他想像得更快。他能感受到自己的阴茎已经勃起，下体开始不自觉地蹭着带土的大腿来舒缓自己的欲望。

这里是月读世界，卡卡西心想。

这只会是一场梦，一场美梦。

所以疯狂一点也没关系，放纵一点也没关系。

卡卡西久违地向自己妥协了，他听见自己对这个幻术世界中的带土说：

“带土，抱抱我吧。”

带土没有说话，或许也是因为少年时带土的声音过于可爱，让卡卡西没法想象那个男孩经历变声期后会是什么样的声音。但他的身体回应了卡卡西。

他用手指挑开卡卡西的裤腰，把手伸进他的裤子里去。手指挤开臀缝，用指尖试探着卡卡西紧闭着的穴口，尝试着往里探进些许。

异物的入侵感让卡卡西呼吸一滞。那里太干太涩了，他不是女人，那里也不是用来性交的器官，就算是情动也不会流水。

带土好像也感受到了来自那里的阻力，便放弃了向那里的进攻，转而又去粘粘糊糊地啃卡卡西的嘴唇，同时伸手脱掉了卡卡西身上那件碍事的绿色马甲，把他的黑色上衣撩起，露出他白得发亮的整片后背。

那是属于忍者的背，遍布经年累月的伤疤，一些陈旧的伤口让那一小块的皮肤颜色有些发暗，看起来有些狰狞，还有一些刚刚愈合的伤口，泛着新生的粉色凸在皮肤表面上。

被撩起衣服的卡卡西瑟缩了一下，低声叫了句“带土”，别过身躲闪着对方看向他后背的视线，却被带土反剪着双手，有些粗暴地按在了地上。脸部着地的姿势让卡卡西闷哼了一声。他的腰被带土拦起，屁股被迫撅着，带土又硬又烫的阴茎隔着布料抵在他后面。

卡卡西闭上眼，等待着裤子被扒下然后被带土贯穿。

不知是否是因为情动的缘故，还是说手上总是拿着色情读物的忍者难得地感受到了羞涩，一片淡红色蔓上卡卡西颧骨，让他苍白的脸有了几分血色。加上他那副瞌上眼睛等待着的紧张模样，让鼬无端联想到了等待初夜的新娘。

然而卡卡西想象中的事情并没有来临。他的裤子还完整地套在屁股上，但从后背上传来的湿软触感却让他忍不住惊叫出声。

那是带土的舌头，带土在用舌头舔他的背。

带土舔得很仔细，像是想要覆盖住白发男人后背上的伤疤一样，沿着脊柱一路向下舔舐着卡卡西背上的每一道伤疤，亲吻着他，把吻烙在他的后背上。舌尖灼人的温度随着带土的舔舐燃烧着卡卡西的背，热度沿着脊椎窜到卡卡西的小腹，逼得他只能咬紧牙关才能堪堪忍住喉间溢出的呻吟。带土吻过的地方变得格外敏感，他能格外清晰地感受到对方呼吸时喷出的鼻息和似有若无擦着他后背的鼻子尖。

直到将那整片背亲了个遍，带土才伸手拽下了卡卡西的裤子。

下体突然暴露在空气里的感觉让卡卡西的身体忍不住颤抖，但他很快地又顺从地撅起屁股趴好了。

“带土，”卡卡西说道，仔细听的话会听出他声音里隐含的一丝颤抖，“插进来吧。”

带土这一回没有乖乖地听他的话，他只是跪在卡卡西身后来回抚摸着卡卡西的屁股和他敏感的大腿内侧。忍者的手心带着些茧，一抚上去卡卡西就会哆嗦地抽着气。带土掐上卡卡西的臀肉，手指深深地陷进去，把它们揉弄成各种形状，任由白花花的臀肉从他的手指缝里溢出来。他沿着臀缝向两侧掰开卡卡西的屁股，暴露出卡卡西紧闭着的穴口。

然后他便停了下来，盯着那个粉红色的小洞。

带土的迟疑让卡卡西疑惑，他抻着脖子转头去看，却看见了带土正要把脸埋在了那里。

意识到带土接下来要干什么后，卡卡西的瞳孔放大了一圈，上身挣动着想要逃跑，但被带土掐着胯骨动弹不得。

“带土，别——唔——“

又是那条灵动的舌头，又湿又热又软的舌头，抵上他的小穴舔了上来。

那根舌头沿着卡卡西被掰开的臀缝来回舔弄，发出“啧”“啧”的细小水声。卡卡西不知道为什么带土舔弄的水声像是响在他耳边一样清晰，羞耻感和快感混乱地在他脑子里纠缠，让他搞不清是应该先去制止带土的动作还是应该遵从本能地摆起臀去迎合享受。

穴口已经被带土的唾液润的湿软，舌尖轻轻一顶就能钻进对方紧致的肉穴里去，等到了足够能容纳下阴茎的程度，带土便换上了自己的东西直接捅了进去。

“唔呃——”

与舌头带来的刺激完全不同，身体被带土滚烫的阴茎直接贯穿，快感和疼痛直接让卡卡西伏着的腰背陷了下去。还未待他从刚刚的刺激中缓过神，带土就卡着他的胯骨动了起来。

“带…带土…太快了…”卡卡西呻吟着，指尖颤抖地蜷起抵着地面。

带土没有理他，两只手牢牢攥住对方那两片有些硌手的薄薄胯骨，大开大合地操干着白发男人。带土的阴茎在卡卡西的后穴里整根没入又整根抽出，甬道里的前列腺被对方的怒张的龟头和凸起的青筋一次次结实地擦过，快感终于取代了理智，让卡卡西能够放下一切地诚实回应带土，随着对方操干的频率发出愈发失控的浪叫。

卡卡西甚至不知道是带土的哪一下顶撞让他叫着释放了出来，射精之后卡卡西只剩下喘气的气力，腿根痉挛般地颤抖，因为还被带土用手臂拦着腰的缘故才没彻底瘫软在地上。

一直沉默着观看的鼬像是忽然对软成一滩的卡卡西起了浓厚的兴趣，他走过去，薅住卡卡西头顶的头发抬起了他的脸。

高潮之后的卡卡西无力再维持伪装，他露出的那只灰眼睛看上去有点茫然，无力地半睁着，眼底终年藏匿着的绝望和死气也终于控制不住地漫了上来爬上眼珠。

这样的卡卡西让鼬很轻易地回想起了五年前那个月夜，漫天的血气把月亮染得通红，佐助就是透过那样的月光与自己对视的。

用那双迷茫的、绝望的、难以置信的黑眼睛看向自己，叫自己哥哥。

鼬的眼神暗了暗，盯着卡卡西的那只灰眼睛，白发男人显然还沉浸在高潮的失神中，瞳孔还在颤抖着调整着焦距。

他把自己早已硬起来的阴茎抵上卡卡西的嘴唇，然后用手卡住卡卡西的颚骨顶了进去。

口腔温暖的热度让鼬倒吸了口气，对方的舌根和软腭上的软肉还因为异物的突然入侵而蠕动着，来回摩擦着鼬的阴茎。

鼬瞌上眼，把正吸着自己阴茎的白发男人想象成心里那个黑发少年，不得不说想象这种虚假安慰十分有用，他连手上攥着卡卡西额发的力道都松开了些许，就好像正给自己口交的人真的是佐助一样。

鼬的加入并没有影响带土的动作，他仍是不知疲倦般地取悦着卡卡西。卡卡西被带土的猛烈顶撞顶得向前压来，把鼬的阴茎吞进更深更细的喉管里，接着又会被带土捞住细腰抱回去，带土的整根阴茎会擦着他的敏感点捅进更湿更热的甬道尽头。窒息和快感让卡卡西满脸遍布泪水，眼仁翻进脑后，口水会随着鼬的抽动从口腔里溅出。

鼬迎合着两人的动作顶着胯，顶开那块吞咽用的软骨，把自己的阴茎往对方更为紧致的地方里送去。一向冷静自持的年轻人难得地发出愉悦的喘息来，一边操着卡卡西的嘴一边低声叫着佐助的名字。

等到鼬想要射时并没有任何想要怜悯他这位前队长的意思，他按着卡卡西的脑袋猛烈抽插几下然后便射进了他的嘴里。见对方被他呛得有些咳嗽，鼬便把手指插进卡卡西的嘴里，压着他的舌头，帮他把口腔深处的粘稠白色液体从嘴里搅了出来。

鼬射过一次之后倒是突然没了兴致，他对性事的欲望并不强，今天也只不过是突然怀念起佐助罢了。鼬在旁边看着带土继续操着卡卡西，直到月读里的卡卡西被彻底操晕过去，由卡卡西精神力催动的带土也跟着一起消失了。

月读解除后，鼬有一瞬间的眩晕，但很快稳住了身体。站在他对面的卡卡西却是“扑通”一声垂直倒了下去。

鼬感受得到他的前裆的粘腻，糊在身上并不好受，但好在有长袍遮挡看不太出。另一位的模样却是十足的糟糕，看起来惨兮兮的。

卡卡西的整片裆部全部湿透了，他后来被干得已经射不出来液体，估计是被彻底榨了个干。裤子被各种体液洇成了极深的水色，挡脸的面罩也被嘴巴里溢出来的口水濡湿了整片，贴在脸上随着他急促的呼吸而翕动。

拷贝忍者的这幅样子看上去毫不体面，甚至狼狈不堪。但就算这样，男人嘴里还在反复念着带土的名字，眼睛茫然聚不上焦，颓然地半睁着，不知道在看向哪里。

鼬低头看着这个可怜的男人，眨了眨眼，最后还是俯下身把已经没有意识的卡卡西揽在了自己的肩上。

“梦该醒了，卡卡西前辈。”鼬低声说道。他又回到了那副不知悲喜的平静样子，搀扶着混沌不清的卡卡西走向附近的山洞里。

**Author's Note:**

> 人饿了，就会写（其实又饿又萎写了好久了）
> 
> 野外玩月读没有裤子换。  
> 可怜的男人们吃代餐。  
> 可爱的后辈要是把可怜的前辈丢在地上不管，可怜的前辈就会被敌国忍者抓起来抹布，还毫无反抗之力。
> 
> 虽然是一篇没品的边缘地摊文，但本质还挺纯爱的。  
> 一打七尼桑好惨。  
> 力力三桑好惨。
> 
> 再苦不能苦六🔥，给我们六🔥整点性生活，不然怎么治理新农村（醒醒吧！六🔥退了十年了！）


End file.
